


The Disappearing Fence

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. This story is basically about Snape's childhood and his relationship with his father and other children, before Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disappearing Fence

The Disappearing Fence

I don't own any of the characters J.K. Rowlings does and this is just for fun.

Tobias wasn't always angry, only when he felt bothered by his wife or child especially when he was watching television. Severus wasn't allowed to watch television whenever Tobias wasn't around, because he feared his son would get ideas from the programs that had some witch or genie using their power to control the non-magical people in their life. Tobias didn't want Severus getting any ideas.

Severus stopped trying to watch television when his father was out, because Tobias always seemed to catch him. He was either caught in the act or Tobias would put his hand on the television to see if it was warm from use. Severus thought that the screaming and cruel remarks were not worth it and it was better to roam the streets or go into his room and read.

As far as he could remember, Severus always knew he was a wizard, even though his mother seemed ashamed about it at times. She would always answer all of his questions about magic, and even let him go through her old school books, which he could stay hours studying even at a young age. Severus might have not understood the how but just the vocabulary excited him.

Severus had assumed that everyone had magic power, but one day he approached his father during a break from a television program, and asked why he didn't use his magic powers like his mother. Tobias turned to Severus with a look of loathing that he had never seen on his father before.

"As you people call us, I am a muggle and we don't need no silly mumbo jumbo, misfits like you use."

With that Tobias turned back to his television ignoring his son. Severus couldn't move and stayed by his father's side. He was in shock not wanting to feel the words his father had just spoken. When Tobias noticed he was still there he shooed the boy away.

Severus didn't understand his father's words but yet he couldn't get them out of his mind. He also wondered why he called magic mumbo jumbo he thought the reason his father didn't need it was because his mother used her magic to clean the house and bring in out side jobs, such as, washing, knitting and sewing, which would bring in the money when Tobias was out of work.

Once Eileen gave Severus some coins, so he could buy something, then Tobias took it away, "I don't want him going into a shop by himself doing something odd that would make people talk." This was also the same reason why Severus was not allowed to play with other children, Tobias always had the fear that his son might show his true self.

When Severus was seven he saw a couple of children playing, but there was a chin link fence that separated him from them. Severus longed to join them, and would just stare at them behind the fence, but he remembered what his father told him about playing with other children.

The children were two boys who had blond hair, but looked brown because of how filthy it was. One had overalls and no shirt and the other one had a faded red t-shirt that seemed to have an oil spot on the chest. His pants were also to short. They noticed Severus and walked over to him, the child with overalls, who looked like the elder introduced himself as Seth and pointed to his brother, who was the same age as Severus, as Ruben and asked if he wanted to join them. Severus looked at the length of the fence and shook his head. The children threw the ball over the fence and Severus would throw it back. When the boys heard their mother call them home, they would put their hands through an opening and shake Severus hand goodbye.

This went on for three days and Severus desire to join them grew stronger and on the forth day Severus' need was so strong, that when the boys threw the ball over the fence, and it was Severus turn, part of the fence disappeared. The boys looked at each other and Severus who had a smile He was excited that he was able to remove the fence, and now he could play with the boys. Severus thought nothing of this because for him it was normal.

The boys though otherwise: they were scared. Severus handed one of the boys the ball and he threw it back to Severus, telling him he could keep it, and ran calling out for his mother. The other boy, who Severus believed to be the older of the two told him, "You stay away from us whatever you are," and turned running in the same direction his brother had also calling out for his mother.

From a distance Severus saw their mother with a young girl, coming toward him. Severus started to run the opposite direction letting go of the yellow ball. He turned his head to see if anyone was following him. But no one was. He saw their mother and a few other people examining the fence and pointing toward him. He also saw the yellow ball bouncing.

Hoping his father wouldn't find out, Severus spent his time avoiding home by hanging out by the river pulling the grass in frustration or throwing rocks into the water. When hunger finally came he headed home. He knew his father had found out, when he walked inside his house.

"Severus, get the hell in here!" His father shouted.

Severus went into the sitting room, where his father grabbed him and shook him.

"I told you to stay away from other children." Tobias grip was so tight and his screaming was the loudest Severus had heard, since he was screaming to his face. "How many times have I told you …you idiot! Now you got the neighbors talking. I had to come up with some lie that you took the wire cutters and cut the fence at night. That you were always doing things like that."

Tobias grip was getting stronger and his voice louder. Severus wanted to say something but instead tears started to come out of his eyes. "Don't start that! Don't!" Tobias said shaking the boy some more. "The neighbors let it go, but I know they don't believe me because they didn't know where the missing piece was."

Severus tears were running and he tried to turn to look for his mother who he hoped would help.

"Look at me!" Severus turned to look at his father. "Now I'm going to have to pay to fix it," with that Tobias let go of his grip and threw Severus where he almost hit the wall and had to balance himself, so he wouldn't fall to the floor. He turned to see that his mother had been sitting at the kitchen table sewing and ignoring what was happing in the sitting room. Severus went to his room putting himself to sleep without supper, wishing he knew other magical children where he wouldn't have to hide who he was.

The end

Author's notes

I imagine Tobias as a very strict father who complains and yells a lot, but I really don't see him as someone who was physically abusive.


End file.
